1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system and a head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
In related art, as image display devices for displaying images, head-mounted display devices (head-mounted displays) worn on heads of users have been known in addition to displays installed in predetermined positions (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2012-163639)).
A head-mounted display disclosed in Patent Document 1 is adapted to be a see-through head-mounted display that enables observation of the outside world. Further, the head-mounted display modulates light output from a backlight provided in a temple of a frame in response to image information using a liquid crystal display device, and guides the light to an eye of a user via a lens using a light guide plate. Thereby, an image is visually recognized.
In a video game executed by a PC (Personal Computer), a game machine, or the like and played by operation of characters within a window scrolled in one direction, the character that is not able to keep up with the scrolling of the window may be excluded from the video game. For example, in a video game that can be executed by a plurality of users at the same time, if a character operated by a user scrolls the window in one direction, the game will be over for the user who operates a character that is not able to keep up with the scrolling of the window.
On the other hand, a configuration in which a display area of a display is divided in response to the number of users and operation windows with respect to each user are displayed has been proposed. However, in the configuration, there has been a problem that, when the number of users becomes larger, the respective operation windows become smaller and the operation becomes harder.
Further, it is conceivable that head-mounted displays worn by the respective users are connected to one game machine and operation windows with respect to each user are individually displayed. However, there has been a problem that the case is not so much different from the case where the respective users individually play a video game.
On the basis of the problems, a configuration in which the respective users may enlarge their observable ranges of a series of images like game windows of a video game has been desired.